Otouto
by Eevee Tofu
Summary: An unexpected visit from a certain Oniichan. AceLu, that means D-cest, no sex. Just cuteness.


**Otouto**_  
One Piece_ and its characters © Eiichiro Oda  
Story © SADFAGGOTproduxxions (EeveeTofu/Johnny-Tondemo)

Luffy was in the middle of trying to unlock the fridge when a strange _whirr_ sound distracted him from his hunger. He stopped and listened for a moment and, deciding it wasn't worth his attention, returned to picking the lock. Or at least attempting to. A few moments later he felt himself being pulled into a warm embrace from behind, so warm it could only be one person he knew of.

"Hey," a soft voice whispered, confirming all suspicions; Luffy relaxed into the arms around him, grinning ear to ear as he turned to hug his brother.

"What're you doing here, Ace?" he asked, trying to keep his voice down since his nakama were all (presumably) sleeping.

"Nuthin'." Ace's nonchalant expression never faltered. "Just dropping by. I miss you all the time, you know."

"Miss you too," Luffy said softly as he snuggled into the warmth of Ace's body, hands fiddling with the buckles on the flame's leather jacket.

A sigh parted the older boy's lips. "Luffy... I need to talk to you."

"Mmm?" The young captain looked up questioningly into his brother's eyes.

"... Whitebeard. He..." Ace's voice was forced and painful. "Threw me overboard. Told me in no uncertain terms never to come back."

Luffy's childlike eyes filled with sadness. "But... why would he do that?"

"That's... not important." Ace wouldn't meet the other boy's eyes when he said it. "I'm just glad I was able to find you..."

"What are you gonna do now?" Luffy whispered. "You... don't have anywhere to go, do you?"

Ace shook his head slightly. "I guess just stay out of reach of the marines. Get by just stealing stuff—"

"Stay with us." Luffy hugged his brother tightly. "Please?"

"Yeah." Ace smiled in a way that made him look about five years younger. "Thanks, Lufe." He ruffled the boy's hair affectionately, then hugged him close.

Luffy felt something strange in the way Ace's arms tightened around him, but he didn't know exactly what it meant. "Niichan...? What's wrong?"

"... It's 'cause of what I feel for you," Ace muttered, voice thick with shame. "That's why he threw me out..."

"What you feel?" Luffy repeated, not understanding. "What do you mean?"

"This." Warm lips pressed into Luffy's, breath like steam in his mouth, hot hands fisting in the back of his shirt. It lasted for one wondrous moment before Ace forced himself to pull away. "That's what I mean..."

"So? It's just love, what's so bad about that?"

"We're brothers! It's just... It's wrong!"

Luffy leaned back against the fridge, kicking absentmindedly at a spot on the galley floor. "Didn't feel that wrong to **me**," he said in an undertone, glaring slightly in some random direction. "I don't get it. What's the big deal?"

Ace sighed softly. "I wish everyone could think the way you do," he murmured. "I don't see a problem either. I mean... Yeah, it's incest, but it's not like I wanna screw you or anything. ... I just... love you." His cheeks looked like they might catch fire. "I really, really love you..."

"... Ace..." Luffy had never seen his brother like this before. He looked like he was about to cry, which made the younger boy feel like crying along with him. "I love you too... I mean, I **love** love you..." He fidgeted a little. "More than anything."

"Yeah, that's love." Ace smiled and walked back over to Luffy; he wrapped the smaller boy in his arms and kissed him lightly. "You know, for almost eighteen years now I've been in love with you. Ever since you were born, I've made it my duty to look after you, make sure you didn't get hurt... I was always there to pull you out of the water after you'd first eaten the Devil Fruit." He smirked at this. "You were so clumsy..."

"I did that on purpose," Luffy said sheepishly. "Fell into the water. You always hugged me so close..."

"You could've just told me that and I would've hugged you as much as you goddamn wanted," Ace chuckled, pulling the younger boy closer. "Crazy kid."


End file.
